


Marks

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: You join your friends for a friendly round of drinks and they notice something on your neck.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Marks

You fiddle with your jacket trying to pull in closer into your neck, trying desperately to hide the huge purple mark resting just below your ear. You knew the guys would hound you relentlessly if they saw it and what would make it worse would be for them to find out who had given you the mark. You stop outside the bar and steel yourself; you walk in and look around trying to find your friends. You finally see blond hair and wave to Armin when he finally notices you. You make your way to the table and plop down.  
“Hey guys, and Mikasa!” you say as you set your purse down, you decide not to remove your jacket for fear of the dreaded mark making itself known. The table greets you and almost immediately a waiter comes by and takes your drink order. You settle in and soon you are dragged into the middle of an argument between Jean and Eren “Guys, give it a rest! OMG you guys do nothing but fight, just kiss and get it over with!” you joke, while winking at Mikasa, you knew she hated how much they fought but would get a laugh out of your teasing. 

Eren and Jean look at each other and simultaneously say “YUCK!” At the same time the push their chairs apart and Eren scoots to sit closer to Mikasa throwing an arm over her shoulder.  
You smile and they both relax, then you notice that Jean is staring at you, or at your neck to be precise. You don’t realize why at first and then your hand flies up to the spot on your neck but not before Jean says “Hey, ___ has a hickey!”  
The boys start to holler, and you turn a bright red. “Um... I don’t want to say” you mumble covering your face. They boys continue to speculate, and year hear a quiet voice whisper “It was Levi.”  
“MIKASA!” you shout staring at the raven-haired girl, it was no secret that you were attracted to Levi but only Mikasa knew the extent of your crush. She smiled at you and tipped her drink toasting you silently. They boys stop talking for what seems like an eternity, but, it’s only about a minute. 

“Way to go!” Jean shouts leaning across the table to pat your shoulder. The teasing continues and you turn to look at Armin silently pleading him to make them stop. “Come on guys, knock it off” he says, and you mentally wipe your brow. “Seriously ___ we are all happy for you” Eren says and picks up his glass to toast, you blush replying “Ok, can we please talk about something else?”

“Sure, just tell us the details” Mikasa said wiggling her eyebrows at you. You plop your head on the table, you should have known this was coming. “Well you know that work project I had coming up. Well it turns out that Erwin wanted Levi and I to work it and well one thing led to another….”

FLASHBACK

‘Oh, crap I’m late’ you scream internally rushing towards the conference room. You slam through the doors and mutter out an apology as all eyes turn towards you; you push the hair from your face and Erwin points to an empty space, you nod and move towards the chair, feeling the glare from the other staff member in the room. You look towards him after sitting down and groan. ‘Crap, why is Levi here? I’m such an idiot’ you turn your gaze away from him and back towards Erwin.  
“Now that you are both here, I wanted to talk to you about something important, you are aware of our new client correct?” he waited a beat while you both nodded. Erwin continued his spiel  
And you nodded along not really listening to him, instead you were sending sideways glances at Levi. You stopped when you heard Erwin say that you and Levi would be working together on the new client project and you about fell out of the chair when he announced Levi as the project leader. Deadlines were given and the two of you were dismissed, as you walked out you headed towards your office when you hear your name “___, where are you going?”  
You turn and plaster a smile on your face “To my office.”

“No, we will do this in my office” follow me he says and turns and walks away swiftly. You desperately want to sink into the floor, you were sure your face was flushed, and your palms were clammy. You walked into his office and your mouth fell open, it was huge and incredibly clean, you notice that everything was neatly organized, even his pencils on this desk. He motions for you to sit down on the sofa in the corner and then sits next to you and props his arm on the back to turn so his body is facing yours.  
“So ____ any ideas on how to get started?”

“Umm….” You reply not able to wrap your head around the fact that you were in Levi’s office and that you would be working with him. You realize you were stuttering and shut your mouth and finally shook your head no. He “tskd” and started rambling on about ideas and work schedules and what not while you stare at his mouth, he stops and notices you have a glazed look in your eyes, he leans forward and placed a hand on your shoulder and shakes you “Hey, are you ok? You have this ridiculous look on your face.  
“Yeah, sorry” you snap back to reality. “I’m listening” you say and start taking notes all the while screaming in your head ‘OMG he touched me, I almost fainted.’  
“I think that is enough for today” he stops abruptly and straightens out his shirt as he walks towards his desk. “We can start first thing in the morning, 8am sharp.”  
‘Ugh, 8am!’ you think but say nothing, you nod and wish him a good rest of the day as you walk back towards your office. Once there you throw down your things and flop in your chair, you rest your head on the desk and let out a muffled yell. You decide to try and go back over your notes from your meeting with Levi and make sure you were prepared in the morning, once you were sure you had all your materials ready you packed your bag and left for the day, it was time for a nice bath and a glass of wine.  
The next morning, you made sure you were up on time, you even put a little more effort into putting together a decent outfit, you started out the door and quickly started towards work, you were almost there when you looked at the time, you saw you had some time so you stopped by a little café to get yourself a coffee, you decided to be nice and surprise Levi with some as well. You walked into work with determination and headed towards Levi’s office, you notice the staff giving you funny looks as you head in his direction, some people are giving you a thumbs up and others just shake their heads. You had heard he was a pain to work with but never thought the rumors had been true. ‘I guess we will see how its goes’ you think as you knock on his door.  
“Name and purpose” you hear him say from his desk. 

“It’s ___, I’m here to get to work on our project. “He glances at the clock and nods, satisfied that you had arrived on time. You walked into his office and he motioned for you to drop your things onto the couch, you dropped your bag and then walked towards his desk and held out the cup.

“What’s this?” he asks eyeing in. 

“Coffee” you say as you sip yours

“I don’t drink that crap” he replies pushing the cup away. You pout for a moment but then shrug and start to take a sip. “No use wasting good coffee” you say, and he rolls his eyes.  
He stands up and walks around his desk and walked toward a small table he had set up in the middle of the room, he motions, and you take a seat across from him. He wastes no time and starts getting right down to business, he begins to outline a timeline for the project along with the details of what he would take charge of and what he expects you to do. You write furiously trying to keep up. He finishes and the two of you start prepping and gathering materials you would need.  
The day goes by rather quickly, and once the sun starts to set; he tells you to go home. He expects you to be there bright and early the next morning, you grab your bag and head for the door, but stop suddenly you turn back to him and ask him “Levi, what do you like to drink?”

He glances at you quizzically and then answers, “Black tea.”  
“Ok” you say and without another word you are out the door. The next morning you make the same stop you made the previous morning, but you made one change, you order a coffee for yourself and a tea for Levi. You thank the barista and make your way to work. You walk into his office and notice that he is not there, you walk over to the couch and place your bag there and begin to wander around studying the décor, you hear someone clear their throat and turn. Levi is walking towards the table and you walk to meet him, once he sits down you place the cup in front of him and smile. While you both work you steal glances at him, he doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he keeps it to himself. Every time he asks you a question you either nod a response or start to stutter. 

The rest of the week goes by rather smoothly considering, even though you are a mess around him, always fumbling and not able to look at him while answering his questions. One day Erwin stops by letting you both know the deadline had been moved up. Levi starts to argue with him but is cut off. Levi rolls his eyes and Erwin dismisses him. He leaves and Levi turns to you “better pick up the pace if we are going to make that deadline. Do you have a problem working nights?”  
“No” you reply. “Good, because we are working tonight.” You sigh but don’t say a word, you have been looking forward to watching a new movie that has just came out and painting your nails but looks like that was going to be a bust. One late night turns into 3 and the both of you are feeling stressed and tired. Levi wants to try and get the project done with two days, so even though he promised you would have a weekend to yourself he decides the two of you would be working all day Saturday.  
He dismisses you for the evening, and tells you to be there in the morning at 9am. Morning comes too soon and you roll out of bed and throw some clothes on, not caring at this point how you look, you are out the door and on the sidewalk when you realize you left your bag in your apartment. You growl and trudge upstairs to get your things, this makes you late and Levi is pissed when you arrive. You stumble over an apology and he waves you off. “Let’s get down to business.” The two of you dive in and in no time, he is frustrated. After ten whole minutes of listening to him put down your work you snap, you stand and throw your hands up in the air, stopping him mid-sentence.  
“I get it, I’m a screwup!” you mumble as tears fill your eyes. 

Levi stops and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Look ___, I’m sorry this is a lot of pressure and we are both stressed. I’m not trying to be mean, but I know you do better work that this. What is going on?”  
You flush and realize he is right. You have never had this much trouble working on anything. You sit down and sink into the chair and cover your face with your hands. You peak out through your fingers and see he is still staring at you waiting for a response. You lower your hands and blow out a breath.

“Levi, I am going to be honest with you, I have been distracted lately, and I am sorry, but it’s been really hard working so close to you” you almost whisper. His brow furrows “Why?”  
‘Is he really this dense’ you think, before responding. “Well, you are distracting, I mean, well… you see, I find you ridiculously attractive and it hasn’t been easy working with you and having these fantasies….”  
He raises his eyebrows. ‘Oh, shit did I really just say that out loud?’ you scream internally.  
“What kind of fantasies? “he asks as he slowly walks towards you. Your jaw drops ‘is this real?’ you can’t help but think this is a dream, but you quickly find out it is not when he grabs your wrist and pulls your body so it is pressed against his, he leans forward and his lips are almost touching yours. You hold your breath not wanting to move. “If we are being honest, then I must tell you something, I find you distracting too. When Erwin told me, he wanted us to work together I wasn’t crazy about the idea, because well I find you very sexy.”

“Me, sexy?! I’m about as sexy as a cabbage!” you reply finally letting out the breath you had been holding.  
“My dear you have no idea how sexy you are!” he comments as he presses his lips to yours. At first you don’t move, then he turns his head to deepen the kiss and you moan and wrap your hands around his waist. His flicks his tongue to lick your bottom lip and you open your mouth, his tongue immediately meets yours and the two of you battle for supremacy. Your hands move to his hair and his hands move around your body and end up on your ass, he quickly lifts you up and instinct has you wrapping your legs around his waist for support, he moves to his desk and lays you down and begins to kiss your neck, soon he starts sucking and well………

END FLASHBACK

“Hot” Jean and Armin say together when you finish your story. A laugh escapes your throat. The table is silent for a few moments until you all hear someone clear their throat behind you. You turn and see Levi; your stomach does little flip flops and you smile. He doesn’t smile back but he does place a hand on your shoulder as he looks around the table.  
“Did any of these assholes mess with you?” Levi asked as he sat down and placed a kiss on your cheek.  
“No, you marked your territory so well, they are almost afraid to talk to me” you reply pointing towards the mark on your neck “right guys?” you ask and motion for them to nod.  
Levi “tsks” he knows you are joking but he still gives the guys the stink eye, especially Jean, he knew how much of a horn dog that one was. He orders a drink and sits and listens to you and your friends catch up and joke around, soon the hour turns late and everyone decides to call it a night, you all agree to meet up soon and wave goodbye as you exit the bar. You and Levi stand outside and watch your friends head their separate ways. 

You turn to him and say, “Well goodnight!”

He pulls you back as you start to walk away and asks where do you think you are going?

“Home” you say furrowing your eyebrows.

“No you’re not, you are coming to my place” he says as he puts his arm around your shoulder and drags you towards his place, meanwhile your stomach is doing summersaults at the thought of what he was going to do to you.


End file.
